AZNCROSSING
by xxharuhisamayuraxx
Summary: so bascally theres this rly hot chock and she knows how yo do magiv and then she cumz to howgarts.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hullo dis is mah first fanfic plz r&r k glomps to editors .

my name is Yumi Harakishi Yamamoto (LIKE SHIGIRO MIYAMOTO ZOMG HE IS SO AMAZING). i slowly walked up to teh sorting hat and she said "I DONT NEED YOUR SORTATION I KNOW WHERE TO GO!" everywun in the whole dining room gasped as I walked over to the griffindor table. i'm a firts year griffydore so i walked over to the table and i said "GREETINGS AND HELLO FELLOW GRIIFYDOREE" they smiled at me becuz i was azn and dey wer all azn too.

neways when i went up to my room they lewked at me all wierd but den i glomped dem so it was okay. but like bassically we were walking down the halls to hour first clazz and when we saw the hawtest azn boi evar srsly. we went up to him and waz all "hey sup wanna go to da dance" and he said yes becuz im rly rly sexy and im not even anorexic and my parents aren't alcoholcs that beat me evry single day and i dont have to hide in the basement because daddy is in a bad mood becuz he got demoted at work again and he wanted to take it out on me.

but neway when we got to our first class the teahcer ms mcgogogol lookes at nme and she says "HELLO IT APPRS WE HAAV A BEW STUDENT" and then she showed me to the class and then I shoite a spells and they all said "WOW YOU AMAZING AT MAGIC" and so then we had a party in the cleass to celevrate how gewd I was at magic :3

so den after dat I had a few moar classes and then I went into dumbkadores offiz and he said to me "YUMI YOU ARE AMAZNG AT MAGC PLZ HAV A RIBBON" and den he gaved me a ribon and then I went abd I slept for the rest of the day...

BUT SUDEENLY I AWOKE ARISING FROM MY BEDSPOT. Then I lookes at the walls and I see a bad cace is VIOLDRMORT AND THEN...

to be cont'd


	2. the coldimort exprince

AN: thanks to the gewd reviews i will now right myslf another chapter, tks to aznboii445 for editz and help. plez injoy.

voleemorty looks at her face and he says to me "HELLO YOU DUMB AZN GUESS WHAT" and i shockingly replied "WHAT" and then he suddenly pickd me ups and he says "YOU MUST DIE OR ELSE I WILL KILL RIMAMOTO (WHO WAS WHO I WAS DATING) AND HEN HE SAYS DIE AND HE CHOKED ME" so anyway then wunce that was over i went to breakfas atnt the town hall and i said guess what and then they said "WHAT" and she said "OH VVIKDEMOR CAM AND ATTACKED ME" and then they were shocked buy then I said dont wrorry and i ate my eggs, whocj I ate with my cereal, my breakfast steak, my oranges and my ceral. So den I ate my eggs but suddenlty volzemorts came through the dirs and then he said "ITS TIME TO FIGHT YUMI" and then I got my guns and I shot at him with my guns and then when I shot at him he said "AGH YOU HAVE SHOT AT ME WHY WOULD YOU DEW THIS?????????????????????????????????????????????"

and then she said to him what I said which was being not to have shot at him buyt to save her friedns, which he did with glory and valor. onec ne went to her and he said to her "I HAVE VLEW HIM UP WITH MY GUNS TO HIM" and then I again said "YES THE GUNS... I DO NOT LIKE GINS BUT SOMETIMES I MUST USE THEM TO COMBAT EVUL WHEN MY SPELLZ TO NOT WORK FOR ME I USE THE GUNS" and then we ate brsakefest cereal.

But then dunaldoer walkes in to da room and he said "CONGRATILATINS AMI FOR DEFEETING THE EVIL BILLAIN AND HTEN HE GAVE ME A MEDAL" and then we all whent upstairs and I said "YES INDEED THE VILLAINS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED WITH MY HANDS THAT THE GUNS OARE HELD WITH THTESE HAND HAVE KILL THE VILLIN AND THEN" vundermot walked in and he said that he was still alive from the gun buller.

"NO IT CANNOT BE TRUE" I SAID ANd thjrn he fired the sorceror stone at me. NO I HAVE BEEN FIRED WITH THE STONE OF THE SORCEROR, THE MOST DEADLY WERPON POSESD BY AN EVLI VILLIN then I said that he waas not dead by the was faking deat, a bad deat that has been gaked by the evii villin. Then I looked at him and I said "VILLIN YOUR DEATH SHAL BE CLOSEBY" and then I killed him and he shot a fired secret at me "TJESS ARE FROM THE CVAMBER OF SECRETS" and then I pulled out my guns and fird at hom lik from the matricks. Then we n he came he said "NO THE GUNS THEY KILL ME" and he died and then he was alive again. ""HA HA I HAVE SURBIVE DETH AND THEN HE KILLED NEVVILE" NO NEVli and then I said that navel will be avengd "I FIRE AT YOU" and then I fire my gui at him and he pass over. "INDEED I AM DEAD" he said to me and then I kiled him again with the fire lightning.

I was the victor fo heroe and then I said to him "JUST IN A DAYS WORK FOR THE BEST WIRZORD IN THE WHOLE SHOOL" and then they cheered and they said "LET US GIVE YUMI A MEDDEL TROFY" and then duermbledro came and he gave me the trofy. I walked to him and I said indeed I have defeeted villain and thren DUMBLEDOREE TOKE OF HIS MASK AND IT WAS REVEALED FOR HIM TO VBE VILLIN IN DISGUYS and then we went and ate dinner and then we went to sleep and I was haapy to be the voctor of heros and I raides my hand up in the air just like in roky the movie and then I turned artound and it was THE EBVIL VILLIN.

to be cont'd


	3. Chapter 3

AN: okay a lot of people givin my sotry great revoiew so I decude continue.

Yumi woke up from gher room from her sleeping. "WHERE IS VILLIN" I said as Yumi walks down the strett. "WHERE VILLIN BE" I said as the halls walked down them, the halls were empty of villin, so I went to dumbklodre's offices. THEN I REMEMBERED THAT HE HAS BECOME THE VILLIN. So then I wetn there with a large haste. WHEN I ARRIVED I SAW HIM TALKING TO POOR GARFRID SITTING THERE BEING YELLED AT BY THE VILLIN AKA DUBBLYDOR. so neway I went up 2 da villin and I said "GUESS WHAT" and he said "WHAT" and I said "QUIT BEING MEAN TO HARFRID" but he refused tp quit being mean so i went and ia ssaulted him with my guns.

"DIE EVIL VILLAIN" i said to him as I fired my gunz at him. The bullers sped like an angry bullet that wanted revenge on evil villin. Why revenge evil villin? plea sue and joy was enacted upon her from the gods of withcratft.with prayin she discovere hiden demon of spell pwer, and shoot them thorugh my magic wand. I feer that he power, not one power, because go to wrong hands. once power go to wrong hand, we can kiss world sweet goddnight. "DUMBLWDARK" I said, exhaust. "I WILL DEFEAT THE VILLIN AND SAVE THE WORLD" then she fied the fire rockets at him and it killed him and eveyone was happy. "YAY I KILL THE VILLAIN" i said, proud of killing teh villin. Then they all said "YAY FOR YUMI LETS GIVE HER A PLACK" so they gave me a plack with my name on it for being best witch ever with bester magic that the villin, was evil villin, feared evil villin.

BUT THEN THE VILLIN AWOKE AND AIRSE. HE CAME AND HE LAUGHED CRACKLINGLY. THEN HE DECIDED TO KILL YUMI, SO HE GOT HIS POWERS, AND HE...

to be cont'd


End file.
